Constantia
by L Lawliet DN
Summary: Kim Jong Woon yang sedang memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas sebagai murid pindahan waktu itu, terlihat begitu manis dengan kepala yang terus tertunduk dan menggenggam erat ujung jaznya -meremasnya. / "Kecantikannya begitu menakutkan" / "Kau selalu terlihat Kau akan menangis" / Kyuhyun dan Jong Woon, mereka selalu bertemu di hari yang hujan /KyuSung 'Kyuhyun X Yesung'/ Yaoi/OS


.

.

Disclaimer : Belongs To Him Self

.

.

.

**"CONSTANTIA"**

One Shot

Created by 'L Lawliet' © 2013

.

Warning:

**Alur Flashback**

Out of Characters

Miss Typo(s) – Typo(s)

Shounen Ai – Boys Love / Yaoi – Male X Male

Pair 'Kyuhyun X Yesung / KyuSung'

Angst , Hurt-Comfort

.

Soundtrack :

B.A.P_Rain Sound

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read! Just Go Back !

.

.

.

...

"Nanneun.. Cho Kyuhyun imnida"

_~Is this sound of the rain, Your voice?_

_Is this a sound that calls to me? Am I the only one thinking of you?~_

_._

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja perlahan, mencoba bangun dari rasa kantuknya.

'DEG'

Pandangan mereka bertemu.

Tatapan tajam nan datar itu bertemu dengan mata sendunya.

_'jeongmalyo?'_

Namja cantik itu tercekat. _'Apa.. suara hujan tadi..?-_

...

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi silahkan duduk di bangku kosong disana!"

Miss. Hwang menunjukkan dimana tempat duduk siswa baru itu dengan isyarat tangannya.

_-Apakah.. suaranya?.'_

Namja itu berjalan begitu saja melewatinya,

Akh.. tidak!?, Siswa pindahan itu berhenti tepat disampingya.

.

Ruangan itu hening, hanya menyisakan dua anak manusia dalam imajinasi masa lalu masing-masing.

.

Jam istirahat.

Harusnya salah satu namja yang berparas cantik itu, memakan bekalnya di atap gedung sekolah saat ini, atau setidaknya sepotong roti cukup untuk mengganjal perutnya yang kosong sejak pagi tadi.

Tapi tidak untuk saat ini.

Seperti sebuah ilusi, siswa baru yang duduk di sebelah tempat duduknya seakan mengunci pergerakannya. Meski faktanya namja tampan bermata tajam itu tidak melakukan apapun terhadapnya dan hanya diam tenang ditempatnya sedari tadi.

.

"Kau, akan lari sampai kapan?"

Suara yang tegas tapi begitu lembut, ini seperti sebuah dejavu.

Perasaan nyaman menyelimuti hati sang lawan bicara di seberang. Hangat.

"Sampai aku menyerah"

Tetapi dengan santai sang namja cantik menjawab, ada nada putus asa yang berhasil ditangkap Namja Cho itu.

"Yesung.."

"Kim Jong Woon!"

Sahut namja cantik itu membenarkan.

Ekor mata Namja Cho itu mencoba menangkap ekspresi dari wajah manis di sampingnya.

Ada luka disana, ya.. masih sama seperti waktu itu.

_._

_._

_RAIN SOUND~_

_"**Annyeong Haseyo.. Nanneun... Kim Jong Woon Imnida..**_

_**Bangapseumnida"**_

_'Dia siswa baru yang akan belajar bersama kalian. Jadi tolong bantu dia'._

_"Kecantikannya begitu menakutkan"_

_ 'hahahahahahahahaaa...'_

_"**hishh.."**_

_**.**_

_..._

_"**Jangan mengganggu ku!. Ish.. jinjja"**_

_"**kenapa kau terus mengikuti ku?" **_

_._

_..._

_"Jangan sentuh Kim Jong Woon. Arraseo?!"_

_._

_..._

_"**Apa kau menyukai ku?"**_

_"Aniyo"._

_"**...?!"**_

_"Saranghada"_

_"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"_

_._

_**...**_

_"**Aku akan berhenti. Semuanya berakhir"**_

_"Aku hanya milik mu. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakannya semudah itu?"_

_"**Mianhada"..**_

_**.**_

_..._

_._

_~RAIN SOUND_

_._

You are mine till death.

We'll be together till death..

.

"Bagaimana Kau bisa begitu mudah seperti ini?"

Namja cantik itu memejamkan matanya sejenak. Menahan rasa sesak yang mungkin akan membunuhnya saat itu juga.

Dengan mata ber-air, pandangan mata yang sayu -Namja cantik itu tersenyum lemah.

"Aku yang salah.."

Kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya, meninggalkan Cho Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa menahan segala gejolak yang dirasakannya saat ini.

.

.

_RAIN SOUND~_

_"**Apa kau menyukai namja? Atau apa?"**_

_"Molla"_

_"**ung..?"**_

_"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat lebih terhadap namja daripada yeoja"_

_._

...

_"Kyeopta"_

_"...?"_

_"Kau terlihat cantik di mata ku. Bahkan lebih dari seorang yeoja"_

_._

_..._

_"**...Hanya saja... Aku igin melihat kau tersenyum"**_

_"Kau selalu terlihat Kau akan menangis"_

_._

_**"..."**_

_"Mulai sekarang aku yang akan menjaga mu"_

_~RAIN SOUND_

_._

_._

_You should have been there for me._

.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat, tangannya mengepal menggenggam erat jemarinya sendiri. Mencoba menghalau bayangan-bayangan masa lalu yang terus menghantuinya selama satu tahun belakangan.

Masih diam duduk di tempatnya.

'Dashi... dorrawa!'

Akankah..., semua kembali seperti semula?

.

Dulu... Dirinya bertemu dengan Jong Woon di sekolah lamanya.

Kim Jong Woon yang sedang memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas sebagai murid pindahan waktu itu, terlihat begitu manis dengan kepala yang terus tertunduk dan menggenggam erat ujung jaznya -meremasnya.

.

.

_RAIN SOUND~_

_"**Annyeong Haseyo.. Nanneun... Kim Jong Woon Imnida..**_

_**Bangapseumnida"**_

_'Dia siswa baru yang akan belajar bersama kalian. Jadi tolong bantu dia'._

_"Kecantikannya begitu menakutkan"_

_Kyuhyun berucap begitu saja, membuat siswa lain langsung terbahak karenanya._

_'hahahahahahahahaaa...'_

_"**Hissh.."**_

_Membuat namja cantik itu mengangkat kepalanya. Mendesis kesal kearahnya._

_._

_Kyuhyun yang selalu datang begitu saja membuat Jong Woon merasa tidak nyaman._

_"Ya'! Chinguya?"_

_"Jangan mengganggu ku. Ish.. jinjja"_

_ Selalu saja begitu jika mereka bertemu. _

_Kyuhyun adalah siswa populer di sekolahnya, ia juga adalah ketua di gengnya. Namja tampan dengan emerald kelam, tatapan mata yang tajam, dan tidak begitu banyak bicara membuatnya semakin tampak berkharisma._

_Sedangkan Jong Woon adalah siswa pindahan, yang begitu tertutup pada siapapun. Sifat yang dingin dan individualisnya justru menarik perhatian seorang Cho Kyuhyun._

_Jong Woon pergi dari rumahnya karna sudah tidak tahan dengan sifat keras Ayahnya. Ibunya meninggal, menurutnya itu karna kesalahan Ayahnya._

_Dan akhirnya Kyuhyun jatuh hati pada namja Kim itu. Namja cantik yang berasal dari keluarga broken home, yang sebenarnya juga keluarga konglomerat._

_Tapi cinta tidaklah semudah itu bukan?._

_Meski akhirnya Jong Woon menerima pernyataan cinta dari Kyuhyun, tapi Ayah dari sang namja cantik tidak menghendakinya._

_Ayah Jong Woon berkali-kali memanggil Kyuhyun untuk menghadapnya, tapi selalu jawaban yang sama yang diterima Namja paruh baya itu._

_._

_._

_"Apa Kau memiliki perasaan terhadap putra ku?"_

_"**Ye?"**_

_"Pergi dari kehidupan putra ku. Dan aku akan mengampuni mu!"_

_"**..."**_

_"Tinggalkan dia, menghilanglah seperti debu!"_

_"**Andwae!**_

_**Perasaan ku adalah tulus. Bagaimana mungkin Aku melepas bunga ku begitu saja, sedang dia membutuhkan perlindungan ku"**_

_"Tidak tau diri! Hh..Bunga? Melindungi katamu? _

_Menjijikkan!"_

_Dan selalu berakhir dengan Kyuhyun yang pulang dengan banyak luka dan cedera di tubuhnya. Tapi dirinya tetap tersenyum, meski rasanya ingin sekali menghancurkan wajah Si tua bangka yang selalu membuat namja-nya menderita itu._

_Mungkin Kyuhyun bisa bertahan, tapi Jong Woon.. Dia tidak sanggup melihat namja yang dicintainya terluka._

_Jong Woon menangis memohon, ia lelah. _

_Dan akhirnya Dirinya memilih pergi. Pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan juga Ayahnya. Hidup sendiri untuk mendapat sebuah ketenangan. mungkin__

_.._

_Kyuhyun dan Jong Woon, mereka selalu bertemu di hari yang hujan._

_Entah kenapa, hujan seperti sudah menjadi takdir untuk keduanya._

_._

_Dear Sky, please help me_

_Please stop this rain_

_So that I can Forget Him_

_._

_Is this sound of the rain, Your voice?_

_Is this a sound that calls to me? Am I the only one thinking of you?_

_Will this rain comfort me?_

_Do you know how I feel? I keep thinking of you.._

.

.

.

Angin musim dingin berhembus~

Senja kali ini sungguh menusuk..

Jong Woon meringkuk di sudut pagar pembatas atap gedung sekolah.

tertidur disana, mungkin lelah karna menangis sedari tadi.

atau.. lelah terus lari dari 'suara hujannya'?_

.

.

'Tes'

.

.

.

**'Mianhada ..'**

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

AN:

FF ini sudah pernah Saya publish di FB. Dengan pairing sebenarnya adalah 'TOP-Sung / TOP (Big Bang) X Yesung (SuJu)'.

Mungkin akan terasa agak aneh, karna karakter yang Saya gunakan sebenarnya adalah Choi Seung Hyun, tapi berubah menjadi Cho Kyuhyun.

FF ini terinspirasi dari K-Drama 'School 2013' , Yang karakter seme-nya Saya gambarkan seperti 'Park Heung Soo'. Tokoh yang berkepribadian dingin, dengan wajah tampan dan tegas. Karna itu saya merasa Choi Seung Hyun –lah yang pantas mendapatkan peran Seme. Tapi untuk di FFn pasti akan agak sulit diterima, jadi saya mengubah pair & beberapa bagian di dalamnya.

.

.

.

Arigatou Gozaimasu^^

* L Lawliet *

.

_Mind to review?_


End file.
